Love and Violence
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Sano can be violent.


**Title: **Love and Violence  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Universe:** Air Gear  
**Theme/Topic:** N/A  
**Character/Pairing/s:** SanoxKazu  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Vague spoilers for the Cube battle, I guess. Also, OOC and crack. LOTS OF CRACK.  
**Word Count:** 2,107  
**Time:** 1:43 (no edits)  
**Summary:** Sano can be violent.  
**Dedication:** kshi- SHE DREW ME SANOxKAZU BATHROOM SMEX PORN! LOVE!  
**A/N: **Because I learned from Shiro that Sano has a violent, violent side to him. And I think that could be used to make him EVEN HOTTER. Yeah, um. Only in anime/manga though. Domestic violence is bad! XD;;  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

Victim one: Sano slams his head into a signpost. And dents it. The signpost, that is. Though Kazu is pretty sure the poor bastard's face got a little bit dented in the process too.

Victim two: Sano's admittedly a little more polite this time, and crushes a full can of soda in his hand, sending the poor girl screaming and running off. Kazu notes with vague distaste that the idiot's hands (and the side of his coat, and his pant leg, and his sneakers) are sticky after that. He makes the moron go wash them (his hands that is), and in the meantime vows to never be seen in public with the redhead ever again.

Victim three: this one is just ridiculous, plain and simple. Sano glaring at a four year old boy until he meeps and runs off (the kid had smiled and told Kazu that "Oniichan's hair is pretty!") is definitely where the blond draws the line, and as such, he pinches Sano viciously in the side and orders the asshole to walk ten feet behind him at all times for the rest of the day.

Sano protests of course, states that "I didn't like the way any of those people were looking at you," and adjusts his glasses like his reactions to people who may or may not have been admiring Kazu had been perfectly reasonable.

"You put a guy's face into a pole," Kazu reminds him through clenched teeth, and valiantly holds back on socking the dumbass in the jaw just for socking's sake. "For asking me _directions_."

The older boy adjusts his glasses again. "Clearly you didn't notice the look in his eyes that suggested he had licentious motives and…"

"Ten feet, asshole. Ten feet."

Sano blinks, and maybe it's something in the blond's tone, but all he does is sigh and murmur, "Very well."

Kazu can't believe he agreed to go out on a date with this guy. In public. To be fair though, he hadn't known Sano was such a creepy, overprotective, possessive _freak_.

Well, he _mostly_ hadn't known.

Whatever-- he's making up for that earlier shortsightedness on his part now. They are officially no longer on a date. The bastard is a good, safe, ten feet back and Kazu tells himself that the distance ought to take care of any more violent shows of possessiveness (the bastard doesn't even own Kazu in the first place, what the hell?) Sano might otherwise have, convinces himself that it should be sufficient enough a space to keep that glasses-wearing idiot from scaring any more teenaged girls or young children as the two of them walk through this crowded shopping plaza on a bright Saturday afternoon.

"Serves the bastard right," Kazu mutters to himself, and apologizes when he inadvertently bumps into a high school kid deep in conversation with one of his buddies. "Whoops, sorry," the blond says, and the other boy raises his hand and smiles to show that there's no harm done.

The middle school student tells himself he ought to pay attention to where he's walking instead of thinking of his freaky stalker ten feet back, and it's about eight seconds or so later that he's stopped dead in his tracks by the sound of someone grunting like they'd just been punched in the stomach pretty hard.

He freezes at the sound, turns around almost as if in slow motion.

Exactly ten feet behind him, Sano Yasuyoshi has a fist shoved right into that poor high school student's gut while his friend lolls stupidly to the side from an obvious blow to the head.

Kazu stares. "Un-fucking-believable," he mutters, and dashes back the ten foot distance between them just in time to grab Sano's other arm and stop it from plowing into the innocent bystander's face in what would be an undoubtedly horrific finishing blow. "What the hell are you doing!" he demands, and puts his full weight onto that one arm, digging into it with his fingernails. "Let him go!"

"He looked at your ass," Sano growls, and seems completely oblivious to the fact that there are onlookers. Lots and lots of onlookers. Staring. Open-mouthed.

Kazu does the only thing he can think of that makes sense in this situation.

He knees Sano in the balls.

The taller boy folds, predictably, and that gives his two hapless victims a chance to escape. Kazu is relieved to only see a little blood trickling out of their mouths, and with a deep breath, eventually kneels down on the ground next to Sano. "He didn't look at my ass. We bumped into each other and he looked at me when _I apologized_."

"He looked at your ass while you weren't looking," Sano grits out between clenched teeth, and Kazu almost feels sorry for him. Sorry enough that he puts an awkward hand on the taller boy's shoulder and gives it a gentle a pat or two.

"There's something really wrong with you, you know that?" the blond asks, instead of apologizing like he feels he maybe ought to. Close enough.

"There's something wrong with me," Sano agrees unexpectedly, and looks up at Kazu in that intently perplexed kind of way he sometimes does. It makes the younger boy feel strange every time, and he averts his eyes quickly, turns a bit pink across the bridge of his nose for no damned reason.

Kazu sighs after a minute, and stands. Offers Sano a hand up. "Look," he starts, and is still a bit flushed with embarrassment, "it's fine if people just look, isn't it?" _Even though they're not really, you idiot,_ he wants to add, but generously refrains this time.

"I don't like it," Sano responds methodically, and takes Kazu's hand when the pain subsides enough that he thinks he can move again.

The blond helps pull him to his feet and they stand like that for a little while because Sano doesn't let go of Kazu's hand right away.

"What, it's not enough that we're already on a… a… _date_ or whatever?" Kazu mutters, and quickly untangles his fingers from the redhead's. "You have to beat up everyone who looks at me too?"

Sano doesn't answer that, just continues to look steadily (unnervingly) down at the blond instead, like he's trying to figure something out for himself here.

Kazu in the meantime has a headache. And suddenly feels really, really tired. "Hey," he offers after a moment, and looks down at the front of the redhead's shirt instead of at his face. "If I hold your damned hand or something… I mean…then they'd know or whatever. And then you could stop worrying about that stupid stuff…" he trails off with a huff, and has to take a breath before starting again. "Okay look, if I hold your hand for the rest of the walk back to my house will you stop beating the crap out of people and or staring them down when they look at me?"

The corner of Sano's mouth twitches upward at the offer and he reaches forward, grabs Kazu's hand before the younger boy can rescind the offer. "That might help," he says, voice low so only Kazu can hear.

By now Kazu is blushing right to the tips of his ears, but figures that's at least one battle won (kind of), and if it gets them home without any more mishaps that may or may not eventually lead to Sano's arrest, it'll be worth the subsequent horror and mortification he feels at the prospect of having to walk down the street holding another guy's hand (a big pervert's at that) in public.

Of course, he soon realizes that he'd failed to take into account the fact that two guys holding hands in public was something the public tended to stare at rather openly.

Victim one on the way home: Some bastard who catcalls at them and makes some lame joke about fudge packing. Sano (without disentangling their hands) manages to break his arm and send him barreling into a parked car. Kazu wants to be annoyed at the redhead for not sticking to their earlier agreement, but a big part of him is too busy thinking the homophobic bastard with the freshly broken arm deserved the hell out of what he'd gotten.

Victim two on the way home: girls again, but this time the type with the bleached hair and the tan skin, the two of which had openly sneered at them from an alleyway and earned themselves a rather viciously clinical analysis regarding their obvious physical imperfections. And the diagnosis that their tans would one day lead to cancer. Though, as Sano had put it mildly, face-cancer could only improve on their bad looks so it might be a blessing in disguise. The redhead eventually sends them backing away not _quite_ crying, and Kazu again, wants to be annoyed at the broken promise but is too busy being rather impressed with how smart his big stupid pervert can sound when he's provoked.

Victim three on the way home: a kid again, who stops in the middle of play in his front yard to throw rocks at the two of them because only wussy boys hold hands when they're that big already. Sano simply stares at the brat for a while before gesturing vaguely to the house behind him. "You live there, huh?" he says, and looks at the window to the right (the one with the Gundam figures on the sill) intently. The boy eventually gets the hint and looks so scared as he dashes into his house that Kazu suspects he'll revert to wetting his bed after nightmares of the scary man in glasses coming to get him in his sleep for the next two or three years. And while Kazu wants to be pissed at the redhead for breaking the promise _again_, but finds that instead, he's squeezing the hand in his jus a little bit tighter without thinking, and just lets Sano walk him home the rest of the way like that.

When they get to his door he untangles their fingers and tells Sano, "You really are a weird, perverted idiot."

Sano looks at him and doesn't say anything back.

Kazu sighs. "You want to come in? I think we're having chicken tonight."

Sano eats dinner with Kazu's family (again), and neither boy says a thing when a police sketch that, as Kazu's dad puts it "looks suspiciously like Yasuyoshi-kun" comes onto the TV during the evening news— a "beware of this man" bulletin put out to warn the public after the assault of several innocent people in a downtown shopping area earlier today.

"Yes, that man does look a little bit like me, doesn't he?" Sano muses, and sounds rather nonplussed as he eats.

"Well it can't be him… Yasuyoshi-kun is such a nice boy, after all," Kazu's mother corrects her husband, and offers Sano more chicken because she's so glad her son has finally made a friend who is both polite and respectable. "Are you going to be staying the night again, Yasuyoshi-kun?" she asks, brightly.

"Yes please, thank you," the redhead says at the offer for more chicken, and holds out his bowl. "And if it's not too much trouble, I'd love to stay the night."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! I'll get you an extra towel."

"Thank you so much."

Meanwhile Kazu, choking on his rice, hastily switches off the television and can't understand how the idiot can be so calm after seeing his _mug shot_ flashed across the news for the whole world to see. He vows to beat the shit out of the perverted bastard after dinner.

Later, after he's beaten Sano up as promised (and maybe had sex with him once or twice), the blond is lying in his bed-- absently touching the mouth-shaped bruise on his collarbone-- when a thought suddenly occurs to him.

Maybe they're _both_ a little bit more violent than they ought to be.

Disturbing.

He turns to look at the redhead snoring beside him (who is nursing a well-deserved bloody bottom lip) and with just a glance, resigns himself to fate.

Yup. Both a bit violent there.

"Well, at least I'm not a weird pervert too," Kazu says to himself after a moment, and the thought actually makes him feel a little bit better about the whole situation.

He rolls back onto his side then, and later, when Sano starts groping him in his slumber, he doesn't hesitate for a moment in kicking the other boy off the mattress and onto the floor before going right back to sleep.

**END**


End file.
